Seperated For Life
by spongebobsbestestfriendever
Summary: Percy was cursed by a sorceress to fall in love with his biggest what if. Is isn't very hard to guess that she was Calypso. When Calypso is freed by the gods, he falls for her. Annabeth fails to get the seaweed brain that she knows back. There seems to be hope when Chiron informs Annabeth that there is a way to reverse the curse. Can this be a fairytale or end as a proper tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

It was a tragedy, for the true love story of Percabeth to be broken, all because of a curse from an ugly witch, Hilda (no offense to the Hildas out there).  
When Percy was on a quest with Annabeth, he gained the worst curse ever.

The witch was fighting with them over a crystal cube that belonged to Zeus himself. With a swift strike, Percy managed to injure Hilda. Annabeth took the cube out of her hands as she cursed Percy, thus using her last minute of life making Annabeth's life miserable.

"I swear, Percy Jackson will never love you, as long as my kind have no access to the cube, you, Annabeth chase, shall not have a boyfriend. you will watch him, and see him fall in love with your biggest what-if. The boy shall not love you and you will spend your days depressed over him,"Hilda screeched, before she couldn't talk and turned to dust.

Annabeth cried at that moment. But Percy reassured her. The truth was, the curse had not kicked in yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Separated For Life

Chapter 1: Annabeth

Another day in this life, what is there to do? Well, I have quite a few choices. Choice A, work. Choice B, work. Choice C, work. Choice D, watch Percy and Calypso while I suffer. I missed the time where I could run to Percy whenever I have a problem. Not anymore. I've separated myself from my family, from the camps, because listening to all of them talk about how adorable Percy and Calypso are together and their cute baby son.

My job is great though, I was a famous architect, having designed so many buildings in California, where I love right now. I keep myself living, eating whatever I desire, going anywhere I want. I can have anything I want except for one thing, the one thing I wanted the most, Percy.

I dressed myself and went to the kitchen to get some blue pancakes and blue orange juice, I've been obsessed with these ever since Percy brought the gallon sized can of blue colored pancakes for me, for our 6 year anniversary, last year, only days before the curse went to work.

I put on a pencil skirt, white blouse and tied my hair into a messy ponytail while tucking a pencil behind my left year. I left in my Mercedes Benz 550 before my Malcolm, my co worker and step brother, called me. I put the phone on speaker

"Annie? Alex is here," I managed to grin a bit. Alexander Henry Thomas was my boyfriend. He was smart, charming, handsome, and almost all I could ask for.

"Alright, I'll be there in 10," I said, driving down the road of my block.

"Annie, um, I don't know how to say this, but, someone else is here for you too," Malcolm said, while he was most likely chewing on his bottom lip, it was a bad habit for all the children of Athena.

"Who's it," I said, wondering.

"You, erm, have to, um, find out for yourself," Malcolm said, and quickly hung up. My eyebrows rose, though I knew that Malcolm couldn't see it.

-TIME PASS-

"Why are you here, Chiron, I thought I made it definite that I didn't want anything to do with camp," I said, bitterly. My voice was about to break already, I just wanted to bury myself in Alex's embrace. (I had grown used to his strong hands already, although liked Percy's hugs better.) But I still had to keep my voice strong and confident, just for the sake of my pride.

"Annabeth, I understand that you probably don't want to see me right now but I have some news that I think you deserve. It's about Percy," he said, in a nervous tone while he played with the arm rest of his wheel chair.

"I don't think I want to hear about him," I replied, in the angry calm tone that I was trying to keep. I wanted to badly to just run away but I couldn't show any signs of weakness.

"It's possible that the curse can be broken," Chiron blurted. My knees turned to jelly and I could feel my tan skin turning pale white. I almost fell but Alex caught me around the waist.

"Darlin', I think that maybe you should just go home and get some rest," Alex said, his voice full of concern for me, his southern accent warming me right away. I loved his soothing voice, almost as comforting as Percy's. But everything wasn't as good as Percy's. It's always Percy this and Percy that. But I was over it. I had been broken when I first met Alex, he was part of the construction group that worked with my architectural company. He repaired me, mentally, fixed my broken heart and along the way, touched my heart. We fell in love.

"No, I'm good," I said, standing up myself.

"Alex, could you please get me some Mexican roast coffee?" I said. He nodded, tightening his sweater. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled to him. He waved to me, giving me a last look at him. He was very handsome. He had the tan body and the dirty brown blonde hair with bright blue eyes, so he was the basic California guy, even though his family traced back to Australia. Alex wore a north face forest green jacket, dark blue jeans and a pair of Ralph Lauren shoes. His tall figure hovered over me, standing at a surprising 75 inches, about half a foot taller than me.

I turned back around to Chiron and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch as I sat on the love seat.

"What do you mean," I said. My voice was breaking apart little by little.

"I've done some more research, with your mom," Chiron said, his eyes staring into mine.

"My mom helped?"

"Yes, and we've discovered a flaw with the curse."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Here," he said, as he stretched his hand forward. My hand was shaking visibly as I reached for the crumbled piece of paper.

"I swear, Percy Jackson will never love you, as long as my kind have no access to the cube, you, Annabeth chase, shall not have a boyfriend. you will watch him, and see him fall in love with your biggest what-if. The boy shall not love you and you will spend your days depressed over him," I read, realizing the mistake of this.

"So your saying that we should hand them the cube?" I said, with curiosity. Chiron nodded.

"If we give them the cube, they have power over it and might try to make a move on tearing olympus apart," I said, as Alex walked in with my coffee. I stood up for him to sit down so I could squeeze in, next to him. But instead, he simply sat me down on his lap.

"It doesn't mean that we could give it to them whole," Chiron said. I nodded, trying to think my hardest.

"If we break it, there's a big chance i-," I tried to say, but Chiron's cellphone rang. His eyes widened, listening to the person on the other line.

"We'll continue this later." Chiron rushed out in his wheelchair. I turned to Alex as he put his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest and we stayed there for some time. My eyes remained closed and so did his he rocked me back and forth, putting me into the land of dreams.

-IN ANNABETHS DREAMLAND OF HAPPINESS-

A little boy stood there, in the middle of two adults. One of adults had a brilliant smile on it. He had blue eyes dirty blonde brown hair. Next to him, his wife, had princess locks for hair, with stormy grey eyes and a smile that was just as big. The little boy was jumping up and down of the patch of sand he was standing on along the shore. The boy had pretty sandy blonde hair that had small bits of brown in it with misty blue eyes that remind people of a blue sky that was being engulfed by a storm.

Then the scene changed, but it was the same location, with the same wife that had the princess locks. There's was also another man and a child. The man had unruly black hair with sea green eyes and dressed in khakis shorts. He had on a wide crooked smile. The little girl also had long golden princess curls with the same sea green eyes that the man had.

Another change. The hurricane came. It wiped the lady to the middle. To her left, there was the boy and his family. To her right, there was the princess girl with her family. A decision. A decision that the lady couldn't make.  
-END OF DREAM-

ALEX'S POV

My girlfriend was no longer in a calm dream state. Annabeth was, in fact, sweating and breathing heavily in her sleep. I opened my arms to release her but she just curled closer to me. I sighed dreamily, knowing that she loved me. But, I had to wake her up.

"Sweet? I think it's time to wake up so we can go home," I whispered, pressing my lips to her temple for a sweet kiss. She shivered, and I wrapped my arms around her again, fearing that's he might catch a cold.

"Home?" She whimpered. I smiled sincerely, slipped her coat on her, and picked her up bridal style.

She seemed to be more awake after we were hit by a gust of wind. Annabeth told me about her dream, as I arrived and set her down. I buckled her in.

"I had to choose, between you, and, well, Percy, and, if I can break the curse, that has to happen. I'd have to make a decision," she said, and I froze. She was aware of me suddenly tensing up and sighed. I smiled reassuringly and took her hands in mine.

"I don't care if I get to spend eternity with you, though I would want to. You don't have to love me. I just want you to be aware that I love you and will support your decisions," I said, looking into her eyes and smiled, before pulling away to put my keys in the car.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She said.

"But you love Percy more," I said, in a soft tone.

"Though you're not upset about it," Annabeth said, with a smile.

"I can't be upset that you love someone that you were meant to be with," I said, in the same soft tone, looking her in the eyes and she smiled back at me.

"But I love you, a lot," she said, and I couldn't help but to kiss her right there. It was a gentle and sweet kiss but also one full of passion. I pulled away, as she closed her eyes for a nap. I sighed heavily. I knew that I was greedy because I wanted Annabeth next to me, where I could watch her grow old, and watch our children grow up. But life isn't fair and so I was sure that I was not getting my wish.

**_MY DEAL: 1 review for a chapter. Isn't that fair enough?_**


End file.
